Try Hard, Fever
by Iyallis
Summary: Atarys joue un double jeu chaque jour de sa vie. Lorsqu'elle s'engage dans un échange scolaire, elle voit l'occasion de se laisser à être elle-même. Sauf qu'elle ne sait pas qu'à Beacon Hills, son masque est ce dont elle a le plus besoin. Le danger rôde, et la jeune française l'attire comme un aimant. "Try hard, Fever. And run."
1. F I R S T

_Les personnages de_ Teen Wolf _ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OCs sont issus de ma plume.  
Se situe au début de la quatrième saison._

 _3515_

* * *

 **O N E :**

 ** _"_** _La folie avec la beauté va souvent de société_ _. "_

* * *

Français

 _Anglais_

* * *

— Tu comptes jouer aux échecs durant tout le voyage ou tu penses me laisser dormir un moment ?

Atarys leva les yeux du plateau en noir et blanc, et ancra un regard explicite dans celui du jeune homme assis à côté d'elle. Celui-ci poussa un soupire lorsqu'elle déplaça une pièce sans lui répondre, et s'enfonça dans le siège inconfortable de l'avion. Il savait pertinemment qu'elle finirait par s'endormir, mais il avait espéré pouvoir discuter un peu avec elle de la ville dans laquelle ils iraient. Après tout, elle avait à peine lu les papiers à tous les coups.

— De toutes façons, tu es échec et mat, Cal. **  
**

— Tant mieux, je commençais à avoir mal au crâne à force de réfléchir. **  
**

— Parce que tu sais faire ça, toi ?

Le géant aux cheveux noirs en bataille sourît ironiquement et leva les yeux au ciel avant de les abaisser sur sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci rassemblait les pièces pour les ranger dans le plateau dont l'intérieur était tapissé de velours d'un vert vif et élégant. Passionnée par les jeux de stratégie, elle ne se déplaçait jamais sans son plateau quadrillé ou sans son téléphone pour se confronter à une intelligence artificielle au niveau « supérieur au tien, Cal, désolée ». Mais il ne se vexait jamais : il détestait jouer aux échecs et perdait de toutes façons à coup sûr contre elle.

— On va où, sinon ? J'avoue que je n'ai pas trop suivi, je me suis juste dit qu'un petit voyage aux États-Unis pouvait être plutôt cool.

— Bordel, Fever, un jour je vais me débarrasser de toi si tu me fais encore des coups comme ça !

— Contentes-toi de répondre, au lieu de faire des promesses que tu ne tiendras jamais parce que tu m'aimes trop.

Une nouvelle fois, il leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'Atarys rangeait le plateau dans son sac et en sortait son téléphone. De ça non plus, elle ne se séparait jamais. Son téléphone, comme pour bon nombre d'entre eux, était toute sa vie : elle avait ses secrets dedans, ses photos, ses souvenirs, ses notes, ses enregistrements, tout. Tout ce qui n'était pas sur son ordinateur était là, dans ce petit objet du quotidien toujours planqué dans son sac ou dans la poche intérieure de sa veste en cuir d'aviateur trop grande puisqu'étant à l'origine celle de son frère.

— Déjà, on y reste tout un trimestre. Ensuite, c'est dans la ville de Beacon Hills, en Californie qu'on va. On sera dans des familles, d'ailleurs toi et moi on va chez un certain Danny Mahealani. Et après, ça ne change pas grand chose, sauf qu'on va dans un lycée américain et qu'on ne sera pas chez nous. Et qu'on dormira sûrement ensemble, aussi.

— Oui, donc un échange scolaire classique.

Atarys haussa les épaules, trop peu intéressée. La petite brune au visage de poupée était blasée la plupart du temps et peu de choses ou de gens pouvaient se vanter de piquer son intérêt. Elle resserra contre elle les pans de sa veste et songea à ce que lui avait dit son père avant de partir : « _Ne t'en fais pas, Beacon Hills est une très jolie ville, la journée._ ». Dans un soupire, elle enfila ses écouteurs et consentît enfin à laisser son pauvre Caliban dormir, affalé sur ses genoux et les jambes pendantes dans l'allée. Dans un geste mut par l'habitude, elle glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son ami et commença à jouer avec les mèches corbeau.

Son meilleur ami Caliban Andra, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, était un jeune homme absolument magnifique : un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles, un sourire éblouissant, une mâchoire carrée, des yeux verts à couper le souffle, et surtout, aux yeux de sa meilleure amie, une personnalité exceptionnelle. Cal était altruiste, toujours prêt à aider, toujours à disposition, il avait le coeur sur la main. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sur lui que les gens se retournaient, mais bien sur Atarys.

Atarys Antarès, ses dix-huit ans à peine atteints, était une jeune fille à la peau très pâle, presque diaphane, son mètre cinquante-cinq la faisait paraître frêle, incapable de se défendre, et sa capacité exceptionnelle à se mettre dans les embrouilles n'arrangeait rien. Elle avait un visage fin, des lèvres en coeur souvent colorées dans un prune un peu rougeâtre, des yeux gris agressifs et promesse de mille souffrances, des pommettes hautes qui lui donnaient un air figé de poupée à la beauté ensorcelante mais intimidante cassée par une profonde cicatrice descendant du haut de son sourcil au milieu de sa joue en passant par son oeil droit. Atarys ne se trouvait pas belle. Elle se voyait mille défauts et arguait qu'elle se satisfaisait avec son mental.

En effet, elle avait, malgré son apparence distante et un regard acerbe, le coeur sur la main —peut-être même plus que Cal— et un altruisme débordant accentué par une naïveté feinte et teintée de manipulation en prime d'une personnalité en général un peu tarée, casse-cou et malchanceuse en plus d'une maladresse parfois évidente. Mais Cal était un des seuls à savoir que cette personnalité fragile était un masque des plus parfaits. Elle était là, la différence entre eux qui faisait que les gens se retournaient sur elle plutôt que lui : les gens sentaient quelque chose chez elle sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus et se cantonnaient finalement à ce qu'ils voyaient.

Devant Caliban, Atarys se révélait sarcastique, sardonique même, parfois, bien que toujours tarée, casse-cou et malchanceuse, sa maladresse diminuait pour ne plus être feinte. Un brin manipulatrice, la petite brune se complaisait dans le rôle du fragile petit être, celle qui avait besoin de protection, celle qui _s'attirait_ la protection des puissants alors que son meilleur ami la savait tireuse hors pair puisque fille de militaire, combattante aguerrie par les mauvaises expériences et phénix en renaissance constante.

Atarys idolâtrait son meilleur ami pour ce qu'il était, pour cette vérité criante qu'il arborait toujours, et Cal déifiait presque la brune pour ce double jeu constant, cette finesse et cette subtilité inédite.

« T'es badass, Tys. »

Et ils étaient pleinement conscients de tout ça. Ils savaient ce qu'ils étaient, ils savaient ce que l'autre était, ils n'avaient pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. C'était eux ou rien. Ils se connaissaient par coeur et Caliban n'allait pas sans Atarys autant qu'Atarys n'allait pas sans Caliban.

— Eh, feignasse, réveilles-toi, on arrive.

— Qu'est-ce que tu dis, trou du cul, râla la brune peu élégamment.

— Que tu baves et que c'est dégueu.

— Déjà, bouges de là, tu m'écrases gros tas.

— Connasse.

— C'est ça, c'est ça, je sais que tu m'aimes, le nargua-t-elle.

— Ta gueule.

Et entre eux, c'était clairement un amour vache, une amitié complète et sans concession, mais loin du monde des bisounours dans lequel vivaient les gens de leur âge, qu'ils trouvaient futiles et désespérants, dont ils détestaient les réactions, les passe-temps et les échanges dégoulinants d'hypocrisie ou de concupiscence dictée par les hormones dérangées de ces gens tout aussi dérangés.

— Où on va, déjà ?

Oui, mais il y avait aussi une chose qui changeait de leur passion pour l'autre, de leur idéalisation un peu malsaine à concéder : Cal était désespéré par sa meilleure amie et se demandait sans cesse ce qu'il allait faire d'elle.

— À Beacon Hills.

— Beacon... Comme dans Bacon ?

Il allait la vendre. Oui, c'était une bonne idée, ça : la vendre.

* * *

Allongée sur son banc depuis près d'une heure, Atarys haussa un sourcil en voyant Cal se prendre les pieds dans les valises qu'ils avaient rassemblées. Ils étaient sur une petite place près de l'aéroport, et tous les autres étaient partis, il ne restait avec eux que leur professeure d'anglais, madame Leulier. Les familles étaient venues, il y avait eu des discussions, des recommandations, des silences gênés, et puis des rires, des sourires et des poignées de mains amicales. Pour eux, personne n'était venu. La brune avisa sa montre et soupira, replaçant sa main sous sa tête, avec l'autre, avant de fermer les yeux en riant sous les jurons de Cal.

— _Excusez-moi_ , s'écria une voix essoufflée et indéniablement masculine. Et surtout jeune, de leur âge environ.

Atarys se redressa, remontant une jambe et calant son bras dessus, sa cigarette à peine entamée dégageant une fumée blanchâtre comme le teint de la française et virevoltant dans l'air frais de la nuit. Oui, parce qu'il était près de minuit ici, alors que chez eux, il était déjà près de neuf heures du matin, elle était donc à moitié endormie et il lui fallait bien ça. La brune étouffa un bâillement désinvolte et quitta son banc d'un pas traînant, accueillant le lycéen avec une posture cavalière et un brin méfiante.

— _Bonjour_ , salua-t-il piteusement. _Je suis Danny Mahealani. La voiture est tombée en panne, alors j'ai dû venir ici à pieds, mais quelqu'un me doit un service alors il va venir nous chercher_.

— _Ce n'est rien_ , le rassura le noiraud en lui tendant la main, aussitôt serrée par le second géant. _Je suis Caliban Andra, et voici ma meilleure amie Atarys Antarès_.

— _Salut_ , fit-elle simplement, agitant vaguement la main.

Ils firent connaissance tous les trois, alors que la jeune enseignante, soulagée de pouvoir enfin rentrer se coucher, les saluait et les quittait sur des dernières recommandations ainsi que la promesse qu'en cas de problème, elle les assisterait, il leur suffisait de l'appeler sur son portable.

Bientôt, les phares d'une jeep d'un vieux bleu éclaira la place, et Danny prit deux de leurs sacs pour les décharger, avant de les guider en direction de la voiture qui déjà, tapait dans l'oeil des deux français. Ils prirent place tous ensemble, Danny à l'arrière avec la seule fille, et Cal à l'avant près d'un jeune homme pâle, fin, mais au regard rusé et plutôt bavard.

— _Salut_ , commença-t-il, _moi c'est Stiles, Stiles Stilinski. Je suppose que tu es Caliban et que toi, tu es Atarys. C'est cool de voir de nouvelles têtes dans le lycée, même si au final, on finira sûrement par connaître tout le monde quand même. Je suis un peu dégoûté de devoir me lever maintenant parce que croyez-le ou non, je dormais, mais au moins, vous ne connaîtrez pas que Danny et c'est tant mieux, vous pourrez mieux vous intégrer, même si je suppose que vous aurez cours entre français. Je parle trop ?_

 _— Juste, s'il te plaît, Stiles, ralentis,_ râla la brune _, je ne suis pas assez réveillée pour tout comprendre, là._

 _— Oh, pardon._

 _— Ne l'écoutes pas,_ le rassura Cal _, c'est une râleuse professionnelle. Mais on sera ravis de te revoir au lycée Lundi, puisque nous serons mélangés. Certains ont choisi de rester en cours avec nos professeurs français, mais ils ne sont pas tous là, et Tys et moi voulions voir comment se passaient les cours en anglais et si nôtre niveau suffisait à comprendre en réussissant nos examens. Nous aimons les défis._

— Ta gueule, je ne râle même pas, d'abord, contredît-elle dans sa langue maternelle.

Les deux américains lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne donna pas suite, reportant son regard vers l'extérieur, tandis que son ami traduisait en riant ses paroles. Lorsqu'elle le réalisa, elle grogna, craignant d'être cataloguée à cause de sa fatigue trop importante pour garder le masque en place. Mais son regard rivé sur les bois bordant la route, en accrocha un autre, rouge, brillant dans l'obscurité, la faisant sursauter, alors qu'elle se redressait vivement, effrayant Stiles juste devant elle, qui fit un écart, alors que la voiture percutait quelque chose.

Le jeune homme stoppa la voiture, et ils descendirent tous, contemplant un chevreuil à la respiration laborieuse et au flanc tout éraflé et saignant abondemment, la blessure la plus importante semblant pourtant être, un coup porté à la base de l'encolure. Cependant, rien de mortel, au grand soulagement des adolescents. La première personne à réagir fut la française, qui se tourna vers les garçons, l'urgence la prenant aux tripes : mais elle était habituée, c'était une évidence.

— _Quelqu'un a des serviettes ? Stiles dans ta voiture, il y en a ?_

— _Oui, mais une seule._

Elle fit claquer sa langue de frustration et lui ordonna d'aller la chercher, forçant sa respiration à rester stable, et son rythme cardiaque à redescendre. Les yeux rouges dans son esprit s'étaient envolés et ne restait plus que le chevreuil blessé.

« Allez Fever, ce n'est pas bien différent d'un humain, tu sais faire avec un humain, alors sauves cette bête ! », se morigéna-t-elle mentalement.

Impulsivement, elle retira son t-shirt, s'exposant à la vue des garçons sans se départir de son regard déterminé, et plaqua le tissu sur le flanc de la bête, prenant ensuite la serviette des mains de Stiles pour compresser la seconde avec. Atarys ignora le hoquet de surprise de l'américain en voyant sa tenue, et adressa un regard à Caliban qui comprit directement. Il mit une petite tape dans l'épaule de Danny pour le faire réagir et passa ses mains sous l'encolure du chevreuil, se fichant de s'érafler les doigts sur l'asphalte. Pour les deux français, la fatigue s'évanouissait sous l'urgence et l'adrénaline : ne restait plus que leur sang froid.

— _Aides-moi, Danny, on va le mettre dans la voiture._

Leur hôte acquiesça et se saisit des pattes arrières, alors que la jeune femme tentait d'analyser la situation, reportant son regard vers le propriétaire de ladite voiture.

— _Ça ne te dérange pas, Stiles ?_

Celui-ci secoua la tête et affirma même savoir où aller. Il se remît au volant, et les deux autres garçons se mirent sur le siège passager, laissant la petite brune visiblement plus apte qu'eux à le faire, s'occuper de l'animal blessé et surtout affolé. À l'arrière, elle alluma la lampe de son téléphone, et vérifia les pupilles de l'animal. Le problème, c'était qu'elle ne savait plus ce que voulait signifier les pupilles, qu'elles soient dilatées ou non. Atarys grogna de douleur lorsqu'elle se prit un coup : ces trucs là avaient des sabots pointus et surtout des _bois_. Le brocard ne les avait pas encore perdus, ils n'étaient pas en automne.

* * *

Ils parvinrent en un temps record jusqu'à une clinique ouverte —apparemment, le vétérinaire les attendait même sans qu'elle ne sache comment il pouvait être au courant— et les accueillit en les aidant à sortir le grand blessé de la jeep, la brune ayant réussit l'exploit de nouer les tissus autour de lui et de ne pas tâcher de sang les sièges.

— _Je m'en charge_ , les informa le vétérinaire. _Vous pouvez rentrer._

— _Si ça ne vous dérange pas, docteur, j'aimerai rester, au moins jusqu'à ce que le chevreuil soit hors de danger._

Les quatre hommes se tournèrent vers elle et la regardèrent avec surprise. Enfin Caliban la regardait plutôt avec un sourire moqueur et un regard lumineux. Il la connaissait trop bien et se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas laisser l'animal sans savoir s'il allait mieux. Le docteur, apparemment Deaton selon Stiles, acquiesça, et commença à prendre en charge le grand blessé, alors que le français se penchait sur elle pour embrasser son front.

— _Tu m'envoies un message quand tu veux rentrer, je viendrais te chercher d'une façon ou d'une autre, Fever._

 _— Pas besoin,_ intervint Stiles. _Je vais rentrer avec vous chez Danny pour déposer vos valises et je reviendrai ici. Je ramènerai Atarys chez lui, ou alors elle viendra chez moi, je prendrai le canapé et elle mon lit. Ça vous va ?_

Ils acquiescèrent dans un bel ensemble, et la brune les regarda s'éloigner, soupirant. Elle s'adossa finalement contre un des murs, et ferma les yeux, décidant de prendre du repos pour ne pas en plus gêner le vétérinaire. Lorsque Stiles revint, il prit place sur une chaise, et croisa les bras en somnolant, les yeux fermés comme elle. Sauf que si l'américain avait baissé sa garde, la française elle, était encore à l'affut et lorsqu'elle entendit les gants en latex claquer, elle se détacha du mur et lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme devant elle.

— _Il est tiré d'affaire. Je t'en donnerai des nouvelles par Stiles ou Scott, maintenant rentrez, je vais fermer_.

Elle soupira de soulagement, et réveilla le brun en douceur. Ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers la jeep dont elle était déjà amoureuse, et elle fit signe au jeune homme de se mettre côté passager. Lorsqu'il ouvrît la bouche pour protester, elle leva une main pour le faire taire, et argua qu'il avait l'air de s'endormir sur place, qu'il valait mieux qu'elle prenne le volant s'il ne voulait pas finir dans un fossé.

— _Qui est Scott_ , demanda-t-elle finalement lorsqu'ils eurent démarré.

La question lui importait en réalité bien peu, mais elle avait besoin de faire la conversation pour éviter de succomber au sommeil tentateur. Ses doigts pianotaient compulsivement sur le volant, et elle songea qu'en réalité, la réponse l'intéressait tout de même un peu : après tout, elle pourrait demander à ce fameux Scott des nouvelles du chevreuil si l'américain voulait bien le lui présenter puisqu'il semblait en contact avec le docteur Deaton.

— _Scott ? C'est mon meilleur ami depuis des années, il travaille chez Deaton plusieurs fois par semaines_.

Elle acquiesça et étouffa un soupire de fatigue et de lassitude dans sa gorge. En comptant les deux heures chez Deaton, l'heure durant laquelle elle avait attendu Danny, l'heure d'attente pour récupérer les bagages et passer les contrôles, les douze heures d'avions, le temps d'embarquement et sa journée déjà avant, voilà près de vingt-huit heures que la jeune française n'avait pas dormi. Elle était tout bonnement incapable de dormir dans les transports quels qu'ils soient et là voilà désormais complètement vidée. Entre l'excitation du voyage —malgré sa fierté et sa désinvolture, elle admettait intérieurement avoir été excitée à la perspective de faire un voyage en Californie— et les émotions liées au sauvetage d'un animal, elle se sentait soudain accablée, irritable, et surtout glacée.

— _Eh... Dis-moi, Atarys_ , hésita Stiles, _tu- tu ne voudrais pas enfiler quelque chose ? Parce que tu es toujours en sous-vêtement, et pas que ce ne soit pas agréable ou que tu sois disgracieuse, mais il commence à faire frais et c'est assez perturban_ t.

La concernée ouvrit de grands yeux et manqua de faire un écart en baissant les yeux sur sa poitrine simplement couverte de son soutien-gorge. Ah. Ça expliquait le froid qui mordait sa peau.

— _Ça dépend, tu as quelque chose à me prêter ?_

Le brun cligna des yeux et évalua sa tenue avant de faire glisser la fermeture de son sweater pour le tendre à son invitée du jour. Celle-ci prit soin de ralentir et de bien caler le volant pour prendre le vêtement et l'enfiler rapidement, le fermant jusqu'à pouvoir couvrir le tissu blanc qu'elle ne pensait pas montrer à un américain dans de telles circonstances et surtout, si vite. D'autant plus que, cruche qu'elle était, elle avait mit le plus vieux qu'elle avait, celui que toutes les filles doivent avoir, si confortable mais bien usé et tout moche.

Finalement, guidée par son nouvel ami si elle pouvait le nommer ainsi, elle arrêta la voiture devant une maison tout à fait dans le style qu'elle se faisait d'une maison américaine et elle descendit à sa suite, rentrant sans le savoir chez le shérif. Après une longue bataille tout en chuchotements pour ne réveiller personne, elle vainquît et prit le canapé dans le salon, bien qu'elle céda à Stiles le prêt de sa couette et d'un de ses oreillers.

— _Bonne nuit, Atarys_ , la salua-t-il avant de monter. _Si tu as besoin, tu me réveilles._

— _Ne t'en fais pas, je pense que même une explosion ne me réveillerait pas avant au moins quatorze heures_ , sourît-elle. _Bonne nuit, Stiles._

Décidément, elle avait passée une sacrée soirée à Beacon Hills. Et c'était seulement la première.


	2. S E C O N D

_Les personnages de_ Teen Wolf _ne m'appartiennent pas, seuls les OCs sont issus de ma plume.  
Se situe au début de la quatrième saison._

 _3340_

* * *

 **T W O :**

 ** _"_** _Ceux qui sont pour la liberté sans agitation sont des gens qui veulent la pluie sans orage._ _"_

* * *

Français

 _Anglais_

* * *

Dans un salon aux couleurs boisées, à la simplicité marquante et à la chaleur pourtant évidente, régnait un silence propre à la nuit seulement trahi par une respiration régulière et lente émanant d'une forme féminine endormie dans un sofa gris usé. La silhouette s'était enroulée dans une couverture bleue trop grande compte tenu de l'étroitesse du canapé, et n'en dépassait qu'une touffe de cheveux bruns épais et emmêlés. Néanmoins, cela ne semblait pas déranger l'ingénue à la taille étonnamment petite, et rien ne semblait pouvoir la tirer de son sommeil réparateur bien mérité.

Et pourtant.

Un homme aux traits émaciés, aux cheveux bruns tirant sur le gris et au regard las franchît la porte, à l'autre bout de la pièce, passa une main sur son visage fatigué, manqua de faire tomber un bibelot en passant à côté, jeta un oeil au divan occupé et se laissa tomber sur une des chaises de la table disparaissant sous les papiers qui la recouvraient presque entièrement. Il y eut un instant de flottement dans la tête de l'individu avant qu'il n'intègre comme chaque matin que sa femme ne lui apporterait pas ses deux toasts et son jus comme elle le faisait auparavant quotidiennement. Et chaque fois, il avait l'impression que son coeur se brisait un peu plus. Heureusement que son fils ne le voyait pas comme ça. Celui-ci dormait tard en général et il devait batailler pour le réveiller.

Le pas traînant, il se leva, ouvrit un placard, fouilla dans le bordel monstrueux qui y régnait et le ferma un peu trop brusquement. Le claquement retentît à ses oreilles et à celles de la silhouette endormie, laquelle sursauta et tomba du sofa dans un bruit sourd. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de réveil qu'elle affectionnait, et une grimace traversa son visage alors qu'elle recollait sa joue contre le parquet sombre, trop épuisée pour se lever.

Ce fut lorsqu'un adolescent aux cheveux bruns étouffa un bâillement en entrant dans la pièce que les deux personnes précédentes se rendirent compte que ce qu'ils croyaient avoir respectivement vu traverser la pièce et dormir dans le sofa n'était pas ce jeune homme là. L'endormie fronça les sourcils un peu perdue, avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau : Stiles devait avoir un père. En toute logique. En revanche, le père en question savait que la forme qu'il avait vue était trop petite pour être Scott le meilleur ami de son fils. Et que les cheveux n'étaient pas ceux de Malia.

— _Dis-moi, Stiles. Qui dort dans notre canapé ? Et pourquoi dans_ notre _canapé ? Et enfin, pourquoi es-tu déjà réveillé ?_

L'interpellé balbutia quelques mots maladroits et adressa un sourire gêné à l'homme qui le fixait maintenant parfaitement réveillé. Sentant que les choses allaient devenir trop compliqué, la forme féminine tenta faiblement de se dégager de la couverture avant de renoncé, encore trop épuisée. Elle convint donc de ramper sur le parquet grinçant jusqu'à ce que sa tête apparaisse sur le côté du meuble.

— _Bonjour... Je suis Atarys Antarès, enchantée. j'ai eu un soucis hier soir, et je n'ai pas pu rentrer chez mon correspondant, Danny. Alors Stiles m'a ramenée ici pour que j'y dorme._

De bon matin, l'accent français de la jeune femme était à couper au couteau et il ne faisait aucun doute de son origine. Le shérif haussa les sourcils et se tourna vers son fils, alors qu'elle marmonnait en français des mots qu'il ne comprit pas. Apparemment, elle râlait. Stiles eut la décence de se frotter la nuque en paraissant gêné, avant de s'assoir à côté de son père.

— _Hier, Danny a dû aller chercher ses deux correspondants français : Caliban Andra et Atarys Antarès. Sauf que sa voiture est tombée en panne et que je lui devais un service, donc il m'a appelé. Et quand on a eu été tous en route, un chevreuil nous a percutés. Atarys a réagi, a limité ses blessures et on l'a emmené chez Deaton. Elle a voulu rester jusqu'à ce qu'il soit tiré d'affaire et les deux autres sont rentrés. On ne voulait pas les déranger en la faisant rentrer deux heures plus tard, donc elle a conduit la jeep jusqu'ici parce que j'étais trop fatigué pour_.

L'explication sembla satisfaire l'homme un temps, avant qu'il ne commence à soulever des points importants qui firent grimacer les deux adolescents. D'ailleurs, Atarys sembla réaliser qu'elle avait une nuit à finir, comme en témoignaient ses yeux fermés et son front collé au parquet. Elle semblait incapable de se lever.

— _Attends, tu l'as laissée conduire, alors qu'elle avait onze heures de vol dans les jambes ? Et tu lui as laissé seulement le canapé ?_

— _C'est elle qui a insisté !_

— _Vérité_ , marmonna-t-elle.

— _Écoutes Stiles, que tu aides des amis, je trouve ça génial, mais avec les deux dernières années que tu as passées, je pense que tu devrais te concentrer sur ton admission à la fac cette fois, et surtout, que tu dormes : la rentrée, c'est demain !_

Ce n'était pas faux. Ses deux dernières années de lycée n'avaient pas été catastrophiques, au contraire même, mais il pouvait faire nettement mieux sans tueurs sanguinaires qui lui collaient aux basques et surtout compte tenu de son potentiel. Après tout, il se souvenait encore des paroles de Derek lorsque celui-ci pensait que Kate lui avait infligé un coup fatal !

« _Eh ! Save them._ » [Eh. Sauves-les.]  
Derek et lui n'étaient pas partis sur de très bonnes bases, mais le loup avait été un pilier très important de leur survie à tous, et il avait reconnu la meute de Scott au grand complet, même si cela l'incluait lui, simple humain. Après tout, il lui avait sauvé la vie dans la piscine alors que le kanima rôdait, il était celui qui trouvait des plans étranges pour sortir tout le monde d'affaire et celui qui était plus que quiconque le pilier de base de leur Alpha. Il était un membre à part entière et en était fier. Leur meute survivait encore à tout ce qui se passait, à tout ce qui se dressait sur son chemin.

Sauf qu'ils avaient aussi leurs priorités sur le plan carrière professionnelle.

De son côté, la française se rappelait qu'elle allait devoir subir la rentrée à l'américaine comme si la sienne ne suffisait pas. En effet, la rentrée en France s'était déroulée il y a près d'une semaine —six jours pour être précis— et celle de Beacon Hills se déroulait le Lundi qui venait. Le lendemain. D'ailleurs, quelques français qui s'entendraient bien avec leurs correspondants et qui se sentaient en forme seraient invités au « _Senior Scribe_ » même s'ils ne savaient pas du tout ce que c'était. Atarys ne comprenait pas cette nécessité de se rendre au lycée alors qu'ils pouvaient profiter de leur dernière véritable nuit tranquille.

— _Oui, et je pense que je vais ramener Atarys chez Danny une fois qu'elle sera prête et profiter de mes amis le dernier jour des vacances_ , clama Stiles, mi-ironique mi-sérieux.

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers la brune lorsqu'ils entendirent un bruit sourd : ils comprirent vite qu'elle venait de laisser son front tomber contre le sol.

— Mais je voulais dormir, moi..., fît-elle en français.

* * *

— Et donc on fait quoi cet après-midi, la questionna Caliban en mordant férocement dans son hamburger.

On pourrait croire qu'un type comme lui n'en aurait pas besoin, mais si. Il adorait ça, les hamburgers.

Elle haussa les épaules dans un soupire, des cernes violacés s'étendant sous ses yeux. De toutes façons, Atarys ne se sentait capable de rien faire. Même manger était trop compliqué, c'était Cal qui lui tenait son sandwich pour qu'elle croque dedans à intervalles régulières. Bon, ça aussi c'était une habitude : il savait que sans cela, elle était capable de se laisser mourir de faim simplement parce qu'elle était trop fatiguée ou trop flemmarde.

— J'en sais rien. Déjà, il faut qu'on aille chercher notre livraison à l'aéroport et ensuite qu'on attende l'appel de mon père pour avoir des nouvelles de la seconde.

— Nos motos arrivent aujourd'hui ?

Elle acquiesça dans un bâillement, alors que le saut de joie de son meilleur ami lui étalait du ketchup sur le nez et une bonne partie de la joue. Un rire causé par leur petit manège leur parvint et ils tournèrent la tête dans un bel ensemble, pour tomber sur Stiles, un grand brun bronzé, une blonde un peu étrange mais au visage gracieux, un garçon un peu plus jeune, et une fille très belle. Les cinq adolescents les regardaient, une lueur amusée dans le regard — quoique la blonde paraissait plutôt chercher à les comprendre — et la fille se pencha vers eux.

— _Vous formez un très joli couple !_

Cal lâcha leurs sandwichs sous la surprise, et celui d'Atarys lui tomba sur les genoux. Elle s'élança alors, lui asséna une claque derrière la tête et se tourna vivement vers la jeune fille. C'était presque malsain ce qu'elle leur disait. Enfin en tous cas, ça l'était à leurs yeux !

— _Non mais non ! C'est juste impossible lui et moi : il est gay et comme mon frère_.

— _Atarys et moi ne nous voyons pas du tout de cette façon-là_ , fit-il plus calmement.

D'ailleurs, la française sourît lorsqu'elle capta le regard discret que son ami de toujours lança au plus jeune de la bande. Il était vrai que celui-ci avait un visage agréable, avec une mâchoire carrée, des yeux d'un bleu à couper le souffle, des cheveux épais et clairs, et surtout, il était assez petit, à peine un mètre soixante-dix. Comparé au mètre quatre-vingt-dix de Caliban, il semblait minuscule, et c'était exactement ce qu'aimait le jeune majeur. Il aimait pouvoir enrouler ses bras autour de son petit-ami et avoir ainsi l'impression de pouvoir le protéger.

— _Sinon, Stiles, ne nous présentes surtout pas_ , rît-il.

— _Eh ! Je m'attendais plus à ce qu'Atarys sorte une réplique comme ça, pas toi_ , protesta celui-ci.

— J _e suis trop occupée à détailler votre petit dernier. Il irait bien avec Cal_.

Le français attrapa le cou de son imbécile de meilleure amie et la força à se pencher sans sourciller, son expression n'exprimant qu'une habitude étonnante, alors qu'un sourire amusé le trahissait quand même : le « petit dernier » venait de virer au rouge, et son balbutiement était décidément vraiment très attendrissant. Il fit signe à la bande d'adolescents devant lui de ne pas prêter attention aux bêtises d'Atarys et la relâcha finalement pendant que Stiles présentait tour à tour ses amis.

Caliban, s'il avait une mémoire très peu performante pour tout ce qui concernait les cours, retenait avec une facilité déconcertante les choses importantes, les visages et le noms : tout l'inverse de la brune qui avait déjà oublié la moitié des noms à peine ceux-ci prononcés et qui butait parfois lorsqu'elle appelait ou parlait de ses propres cousins. Ça faisait partie de ce que sa mémoire très — trop — sélective classait dans la partie « inintéressant ». Elle n'y pouvait rien, c'était ainsi. En général, les gens comprenaient bien vite que cette rêveuse tête en l'air et constamment dans son propre monde ne faisait pas exprès et rappelaient de bonne grâce ce qu'elle oubliait.

— _Mais comment se fait-il que tu les connaisses déjà alors que les cours n'ont même pas encore repris_ , questionna le grand bronzé, désabusé.

Apparemment le jeune homme avait une très forte tendance à connaître tout le monde dans leur entourage. Et Stiles se lança alors dans le récit de la veille au soir et de la partie de la nuit passée à attendre en somnolant dans la clinique vétérinaire du docteur Deaton. Oui, parce que apparemment, c'était très important et surtout très intéressant. Il ne manqua pas non plus de préciser qu'Atarys avait squatté son canapé pour le reste de la nuit et que son père avait été très surpris en se réveillant le lendemain matin.

Le petit groupe se joignît à leur table et ils prirent soin de faire un peu connaissance pendant que la française essuyait le ketchup lamentablement échoué sur sa peau. Caliban semblait être dans son élément, ainsi entouré de personnes vives et enjouée qui égayaient sa journée, si bien qu'elle se sentît un peu coupable, comme si elle l'enfermait dans leur relation exclusive. Peut-être ce voyage serait-il le moyen pour lui de s'épanouir un peu plus et de quitter l'ombre dans laquelle il évoluait constamment. Son ombre à elle. Soudain, elle eut l'impression qu'elle l'étouffait, qu'elle l'empêchait de vivre sa vie. Mais il avait fait une promesse : l'en libérer serait une trahison. Leur relation allait au-delà de l'amitié. Entre eux, c'était plus que ça, plus que de la fraternité, c'était indescriptible. Ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre et personne ne pouvait s'interposer entre eux.

— _Atarys, tout va bien ?_

À l'entente de la voix masculine de son meilleur ami, la brune s'arracha brutalement à ses pensées, relevant la tête, surprise. Elle détestait ça. Être surprise dans un moment de réflexion personnelle, pour elle, c'était comme être envahie dans son espace personnel, dans sa bulle, dans son univers. Elle adressa un sourire pâle au géant.

— _Oui. Tout va bien_.

Au regard qu'elle croisa, elle sut que malgré son talent pour le mensonge, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Mais il ne releva pas. Il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

Atarys y pensait toujours lorsqu'ils furent sur le chemin de l'aéroport, conduits par Danny. Celui-ci sentait la tension muette qui émanait de la brune et le silence lourd de Cal. Gêné, il ne tenta même pas d'entamer une discussion, se contentant de monter discrètement le son, désireux de ne pas connaître l'origine du dissentiment dans le duo. Dès leur arrivée, il avait senti un lien puissant entre les deux français. Ils étaient l'opposé de l'autre, ça ne faisait aucun doute, mais pour autant, ils se comprenaient parfaitement et il avait vu les échanges silencieux constants entre eux. Les mots étaient superflus, ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour saisir l'autre. Ils se complétaient même _grâce_ à leurs différences. Les voir ainsi le perturbait légèrement et le plaçait dans une position inconfortable.

Caliban était habitué à faire la conversations aux gens qui l'entouraient, qu'il les apprécie ou non. C'était un geste naturel pour lui, et il cherchait toujours à mettre les autres le plus à l'aise possible. Mais là, il n'essaya même pas de parler au Danny crispé assis à ses côtés. Il était trop intrigué par son amie la plus importante. Il pouvait l'apercevoir en pleine réflexion en regardant dans le rétroviseur de la voiture. Le regard sombre et plongé dans le vide, un léger rictus grimaçant au coin de la lèvre supérieure, les sourcils froncés, les épaules droites et tendues, le menton relevé, les bras croisés, son attitude entière hurlait au jeune homme de ne surtout pas lui parler.

— Cal, gronda-t-elle si bas que Danny ne l'entendit pas.

Le brun détourna le regard et s'enfonça un peu plus dans le siège passager de la voiture dans un soupire. Il avait saisi le message sous-jacent : ne surtout pas la déranger dans son introspection. Entre eux, c'était comme un accord tacite, évoluer l'un et l'autre dans leur relation étrange et indescriptible mais toujours dans le respect de l'intimité et des pensées de l'autre, même si cela créait des tensions, même si cela menait à des discordes ou à des dissensions. C'était leur base, leur point d'ancrage pour éviter de perdre l'équilibre, de se perdre et de dérailler complètement.

Et avec deux êtres comme eux, il était évident qu'éviter au maximum de dérailler était vital.

L'un et l'autre ne quittèrent leurs pensées que lorsque la voiture de Danny se gara au beau milieu de la marée colorée de voitures à l'arrêt sur le dépose-minute de l'aéroport qui les avait accueillis la veille. Sans prononcer un mot ou s'adresser un regard, ils ouvrirent leur portière et sortirent de la voiture, contemplant le complexe tout en vitres et en Plexiglas qu'ils n'avaient pas pris la peine de regarder la veille. La brune cala sa veste en jean usée et trop grande sur son épaule, la retenant avec désinvolture par un doigt, alors qu'elle faisait tourner la lanière de son casque entre ses doigts fins de l'autre main.

— Allons-y, lâcha-t-elle tout bas, avant de se tourner vers Danny pour lui adresser un remerciement.

Caliban acquiesça, et ils se dirigèrent avec la même attitude cavalière vers l'aéroport. Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée et depuis plusieurs mois, le français darda sur son amie un regard sombre, lui promettant silencieusement des explications musclées si jamais elle résistait à leur échange quotidien. En signe de reddition, celle-ci haussa les épaules et le devança. Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche, elle se retourna, lui adressa deux mots et reprit sa route.

— Ta gueule.

— Connasse.

Les tensions retombant progressivement grâce à ces belles paroles, ils se détendirent dans un sourire que l'autre ne vît pas, et ils entrèrent dans le département des livraisons aériennes, bien loin des parties managées pour accueillir des passagers. Ce fut Caliban qui prit les devants, se dirigeant vers un pôle d'accueil peu entretenu et bruyant : la zone de déchargement ne semblait absolument pas isolée et les bruits de tôles se répercutaient dans le grand espace vide au plafond très haut dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

— _Bonjour_ , se lança-t-il avec un sourire charmeur qui conquît immédiatement la réceptionniste trop vieille pour s'intéresser à lui normalement. _Nous venons récupérer nos motos, envoyées par le vol de 12:30 a.m. C'est au nom d'Antarès. Une Yamaha R6 et une Kawasaki Ninja 250._

 _— Je suis désolée, je n'y connais pas grand chose en motos, mais tous les conteneurs sont arrivés à l'heure à bord du A710. Vous pouvez aller les demander au guichet 8 dans la zone derrière._

Ils la remercièrent, et après s'être perdus une demi-heure dans le labyrinthe que représentaient les guichets et les zones, ils purent récupérer leurs véhicules en présentant simplement leurs pièces d'identité. Ensemble, ils vérifièrent chacun l'état de leurs motos et les sortirent avec joie sur l'asphalte brûlant du parking. En présence de leurs bébés, ils retrouvaient soudain toute la complicité qui leur était propre, les gestes synchrones qui les liaient et les regards qui attisaient leur malice.

— _C'est parti princesse_ , s'exclama Caliban.

Atarys enfila son casque, rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, enfila sa veste et ses gants auparavant planqués dans les poches et enjamba sa Kawasaki, se plaçant d'un geste habile et habitué alors que son double masculin faisait de même sur sa R6. Dans un dernier regard, ils abaissèrent leur visière, se penchèrent sur leur bolide et démarrèrent en trombe, entamant une course bien méritée et surtout très attendue.

— En avant, espèce de dragon décérébré !


End file.
